Without You
by TheCondimentKing
Summary: This is kind of a poetic tract. It's what all Christians think at times. R/R Please!


Without You  
  
It is the ultimate secret.  
  
It's the unspeakable cure.  
  
It's that fork in the road,  
  
that causes a major life detour.  
  
  
  
The unapproachable subject,  
  
but it's the truth in the end.  
  
Knowing and acting on this fact,  
  
to heaven, it will send.  
  
  
  
What is it, you say?  
  
It's quite simple really.  
  
A story about a man  
  
who fulfilled prophecy.  
  
  
  
One hundred and nine scriptures,  
  
foretelling that day.  
  
Yet when it came down to the second,  
  
the innkeeper knew not what to say.  
  
  
  
A full inn and nowhere to go.  
  
She was in immediate danger.  
  
Who knew that Messiah  
  
would be born in a manger?  
  
  
  
He was as smart as a scholar  
  
even at twelve years of age.  
  
In deep discussion with religious teachers,  
  
he could engage.  
  
  
  
Then, he grew up.  
  
He began his ministry.  
  
Gaining disciples,  
  
wherever they happened to be.  
  
  
  
He didn't care about their past.  
  
What they had done before.  
  
He just told them to knock,  
  
and he would open the door.  
  
  
  
He performed miracles often,  
  
even on Sabbath day.  
  
The Pharisees challenged him,  
  
hoping to outwit what he'd say.  
  
  
  
He overcame temptation  
  
from Satan himself.  
  
He turned down all He could ever want.  
  
Many riches and great wealth.  
  
  
  
He ignored some devout beliefs  
  
and many hated Him for it.  
  
Instead, he embraced those  
  
and didn't love them one less bit.  
  
  
  
His own death was soon,  
  
many times, he'd reveal.  
  
His ministry hadn't been long at all,  
  
before he partook his last meal.  
  
  
  
He knew a betrayal would take place.  
  
Judas Iscariot was the one.  
  
One of his very own disciples.  
  
He had saw all of what Jesus had done.  
  
  
  
Jesus didn't try to stop him.  
  
He gave him a chance to leave.  
  
Judas did so and ran out quickly,  
  
taking this astonishing reprieve.  
  
  
  
It was just moments before his death.  
  
At the Mount of Olives, he prayed.  
  
He hoped for some other way  
  
for these sins to be paid.  
  
  
  
In the end, he knew  
  
how it all had to be.  
  
He had to die on an old, rugged Cross  
  
at Mount Calvary.  
  
  
  
The times Peter denied even knowing Jesus  
  
before the rooster crowed were three.  
  
Peter himself had assured Jesus  
  
that this would never come to be.  
  
  
  
In the middle of two thieves,  
  
he died there that day.  
  
Some cast lots for his clothes.  
  
Others didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
Three days later,  
  
his body was gone.  
  
Someone must have stolen it,  
  
much before dawn.  
  
  
  
Jesus appeared to the Disciples  
  
and others like Mary Magdalene.  
  
After three days of mourning,  
  
they couldn't believe what they had seen.  
  
  
  
Jesus had risen  
  
and he is the Way.  
  
"No man can get to the Father but through me."  
  
He did say.  
  
  
  
All of the above and more  
  
is the good news.  
  
Before you even heard of him,  
  
Jesus Christ paid your dues.  
  
  
  
You cannot earn a trip to Heaven  
  
Through good works, you cannot win.  
  
Sincerely ask forgiveness,  
  
and Jesus will take away your sin.  
  
  
  
The reason I write this poem  
  
is for those who've never been told.  
  
Why is my speaking so weak,  
  
and my writing so bold?  
  
  
  
Sometimes, I think  
  
why for me would Jesus die?  
  
Looking in the mirror I think,  
  
why would he do that for this guy?  
  
  
  
I make plenty of mistakes  
  
and am so full of sin.  
  
Why would someone so sinless die,  
  
so that eternity, I could win?  
  
  
  
The truth is Jesus loves me so much,  
  
that he chose his own death to come to be.  
  
Through him, my sins were wiped out.  
  
He would rather die than live without me.  
  
  
  
Without you, Jesus, I am nothing.  
  
It is plain to see.  
  
Thanks to you, I don't have to be  
  
without you for eternity. 


End file.
